The Gift
by Lisa4
Summary: What is the best Christmas gift that Serena can give to Darien?


Title: The Gift  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: G  
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com  
Author's Notes:  
This is just another Christmas story I decided to write. I hope you will like it. Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*************************  
It was Christmas Eve. December 24th. Tomorrow was supposed to be day which supposedly brought peace and warmth to people's lives. Christmas. A time of giving gifts, exchanging chocolates. The people of Tokyo were running about, getting last minute shopping finished, and wrapping gifts to put under the tree. There was a particular girl who loved Christmas. Her name was Serena. A happy, bubbly, fourteen year old. Serena loved everything about Christmas. From the cards and chocolate, to the songs and gifts. Next to Valentines Day, Christmas was her favorite holiday. She always loved to go gift shopping, and opening gifts. Indeed, Christmas was a wonderful holiday for everyone.  
Well, almost everyone, except Darien. Darien always had lonely Christmases, with on one to share the holiday with him. When he was little, and lived in the orphanage, he would see all the happy families rejoicing the holidays. Everyone had someone to love, and be loved back, except him. He was alone; his parents died in a car crash, leaving him alone, with the whole world against him, or it seemed like. It all happened so fast to him. Having amnesia, and no known relatives, he grew up not knowing love, just loneliness...  
Serena could hardly contain her excitement as she walked down the streets that lead to her house. Soon Christmas would arrive. All the gifts, chocolates, and not to mention her mom's fabulous dinner. Mmmm..she could taste it now. She wondered if this Christmas, she would meet someone special, and perhaps fall in love...well, wouldn't that make her Christmas an unforgettable one? In reality, Serena had already fallen for someone. Oh, how she wished they could be a couple... Serena loved to see all the happy couples on the streets. How much love that radiated from them. Falling in love would be like being in heaven, maybe even better.   
Serena giggled at her thoughts. "Maybe even have a first kiss...a magical first kiss..." Her thoughts continued, giving her a dreamy expression. Serena had always loved to see people kiss. All the talk of the magic of them in fairy tales. How they would be in love after the first kiss...  
how happy they seemed afterwards. She would loved to be kissed, even if just once...but these were just dreams. Dreams don't always come true, do they? She continued her walk, enjoying to fresh air. Then, without warning, Serena crashed brutally into someone.  
However, before she could hit the hard cement sidewalk, strong arms caught her. They stared into each other's eyes, like in a trance. If only could stay that way, for once...  
"Watch it, Meatball Head!" Darien yelled. The insult was common, though Serena acted that this was the first time he had said this before. They constantly teased each other, whatever the reason might be.  
"It was you who bumped into me, you jerk!" Serena screamed back. She stuck her tongue out, and left, mumbling something about why she bumped into him every single day, it seemed like. Fate was cruel.  
Darien smiled after the girl. He loved to tease Serena; he wondered why. "Maybe she looks so cute when she's angry." He thought silently as he continued on his way. In his heart, he enjoyed talking with Serena, even if they just argue and call each other names. Darien felt deep feelings for Serena, but why would he you ask? They were like enemies, maybe worse. The truth was, Darien loved her. He loved her ever since the first time he saw her, when she threw the 30% test paper at him. But instead of telling her, he decided to hide his feelings, and tease her to his heart's content, afraid that if he should gather up the courage to approach and tell her, he would come back with a broken heart. Darien wanted someone to love, not a broken heart. So his feelings were hidden...  
Serena steamed as she walked madly down the street. "Why did he have to show up?" she asked herself. "I bump into him everyday. Why?" Serena felt mad that he called her 'meatball head', but was happy she got to see him. Why? She also loved him. But, unfortunately, like Darien, she was afraid of being hurt. She was sure Darien hated her, and wasn't about to go over and confess her feelings to him. No way, unless she was sure he felt the same way...it was so confusing.   
Serena sighed, taking in a big breathe of fresh air. Somehow, it calmed her a little. She had arrived at her house. Serena smiled, and thought to herself as she walked up to the front door. "It's Christmas Eve. I should be happy." Without another thought, she walked inside.   
The warmth engulfed her. Covered her like a blanket. Serena felt warm, content. Even if she and Darien wouldn't work out, as least she had family and friends to care and be there for her.   
  
Serena lay in bed that night, thinking about everything that happened that day. She and Darien had a fight again, as usual. She wondered what happened between them that would compel the both of them to tease and despise each other so. Each time he could call her names, tease her, insult her, she could feel pain. Like a sharp knife stabbing into her heart. She got hurt every time, but masked her feelings by insulting him too. She wished they could get along, even if it was just once.  
To Serena, that seemed almost impossible, but who knows? Anything can happen on Christmas. With that in mind, Serena fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the events that would happen tomorrow, December 25th. Christmas.  
*The Next Day*  
It was Christmas. The streets of Tokyo were empty as all of its citizens were home, safe and sound, enjoying the holidays. The white streets were slippery, but beautiful as soft snowflakes fell from the sky. Yes, after such a long time, it was snowing. Beautiful, beautiful snow.  
Serena woke up sleepily as she stretched, yawning quite loudly. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, and pulled up her curtains. "Oh..." Serena gasped as she rubbed her eyes again, thinking she was still asleep. No, she was awake, alright. Snow was everywhere.  
Serena giggled, all the weariness leaving her as she dressed quickly, and fixed her hair into the two buns like she always does. She knew this Christmas was going to special. It was actually snowing! It wasn't a dream.  
Serena bounded down the steps two at a time. Luckily, she didn't fall down the stairs or anything. She found her family sitting at the table, eating breakfast as usual. They always wake up sooner than she does.  
Serena's mom got up, and handed her daughter her breakfast, smiling. "Hi honey. My, you seem   
really happy today."   
"I am. Look, Mom, it's snowing!" Was her enthusiastic reply. Sure enough it was.  
Serena gobbled down her eggs and toast, and ran out the door. However the streets were slippery because of the snow...  
Serena slipped, and fell. Tears automatically came to her eyes as they blurred her vision.  
"Still as clumsy as usual, I see," a casual remark was made as Serena looked up the see Darien staring down at her. She couldn't make out her expression for it was a mixture of concern, and...well the same expression he had every time he teased her.  
Serena blushed, her cheeks hot. She tried not to meet his gaze, but it was unavoidable. She found herself drowning in a pool of blue. As blue as the ocean itself. She smiled timidly, deciding not to insult him...this time.  
  
Darien found himself staring at Serena. Whew, she was beautiful. Her long, slender legs, shiny hair, enchantingly beautiful blue eyes... Darien wanted to spend time with Serena. To get to know her better. After all, it was Christmas, anything can happen. He decided to lay off from teasing her today. It was going to be hard, but he could try. Darien took in a sharp breath. This was it...  
"Want to take a walk in the park with me?" He asked her, feeling shy all of a sudden. He realized that this was the first time he actually said something to her that was not an insult.   
He felt good. "Maybe I should do it more often."  
Serena, on the other hand, was wondering why Darien was nice all of a sudden. "Did he hit his head, or something?" She asked herself, curiosity building up. Not that she minded him being a perfect gentleman.  
"Sure, Darien." Serena agreed happily.  
It was still snowing as they made their way to the park. Along the way, Darien would sneak glances at Serena, mentally noting how beautiful she was. They were getting along.  
  
They reached the park, and found it empty. I mean, who would go to a park on Christmas, when it's snowing no less? Yup, they had the park to themselves.  
Serena sat down on a bench, fidgeting nervously as Darien sat down next to her. She wasn't used to it. Serena cleared her throat, trying to start a conversation. "So, uh Darien, what are your plans for Christmas?"   
Darien looked uncomfortable as she asked it. He scratched his head a little, and coughed silently.  
Serena, seeing this, felt strange. "Do you have family coming?" Oh, that question was...let's just say she hit the bulls eye.  
Darien looked at her, forcing a smile. "No, I don't." Serena, who didn't really understand, asked another painful question. "Why? They live too far away?"  
Darien looked down, his forced smile disappearing quickly. "Serena, I've never really told anyone this before, except Andrew of course, but I'm an orphan. My family died in a car crash when I was young. I had amnesia, and was the only survivor. All I remember is me waking up, and telling me I was the only person alive. That hurt so much." Darien whispered, reliving that extremely painful moment again.  
Serena looked over at Darien, feeling a little guilty for asking all those questions knowing it was hard for him to answer. "Darien...I'm sorry...about you're parents and you not remembering." She looked over at him, her eyes sad, as if she was the one who was the orphan.  
  
Darien looked over at Serena's sad face. Instead of being sad, he smiled warmly. "It's alright, Serena. It happened a long time ago, and...you know. It's just my sob story."  
"Darien..." She whispered, seeing a side of him she never knew he had. The kind, loving side. "Darien could be friends with me. It would be better than we arguing all the time." The truth, she wanted to be friends with him. It was a start...who knows what else could happen.  
"Say Darien, do you think we can be friends? I mean, we are getting along pretty well right now. What do you say?" Serena struck out her hand, waiting for Darien to shake it.  
Darien looked at her outstretched hand, and re-played her words in his head. "She wants to be friends? That's nice." He thought. He shook her hand. "Deal."  
Without warning, Serena went over to him, and hugged him gently. She surprised herself even by her actions, but enjoyed the feeling of Darien's arms around her nonetheless. She sighed, and snuggled deeper in his embrace. She felt calm, peaceful, protected. Like he was sheltering her form a raging storm. Serena enjoyed the serene moment.  
  
Darien looked down at the small girl in his arms. She was so warm, so full of life, love. Darien wished that he too could be loved by this remarkably giving girl. Her light shined everywhere she went, letting other people see it. She was kind, and not selfish. Always trying to cheer up others when they are in despair. That's why everyone loves her.   
Darien sighed, wishing secretly, hoping someone up there would be able to hear him, and grant his wish. "I wish..." Darien stopped. Somehow, it didn't sound right. He tried again, in a different way. "What I want most in life...is to have someone to love and to be loved back. I love Serena. I wish that she would love me back. If she would, it will be the greatest gift I will ever receive. The gift of her love..." He closed his eyes, praying that his wish would come true.  
  
"Darien. Hello, anybody there? Yoo-hoo." Serena waved her hands in front of Darien's face, trying to get him to snap out of it. Finally, he did.  
"Where were you, the moon?" She asked teasingly. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement.  
"Ha ha ha...very funny." Darien remarked sarcastically.  
"Oh, do you really think so?" She laughed, well giggled mostly. Serena just loved to giggle, even at the smallest things. She suddenly jumped up as she realized how long she was here in the park. "Oh, Mom and Dad are going to kill me! See ya!" And off she went. In a blink of a eye, she was gone.  
Darien looked longingly at the girl who was nowhere to be seen now. If only Serena could love him. He wanted love, and he wanted Serena. He wanted Serena to love him. That was it. He would either be happy this Christmas, and all the others to come, or be miserable for the rest of his life. His happiness now depended on a small meatball-haired girl who was at that moment running home at top speed.  
While running home, Serena was thinking. "Maybe I should give Darien a card. Yeah, that'll be nice. Oh, I got it. Why not give him a card telling him to meet me at the fountain in the park? I'd really like to talk to him again. I wish we could be a couple...if only wishes and dreams came true..." She ran on, her hair flying in the wind.  
*Later That Day*  
Darien heard a small knock on his door. Wondering who it was, he opened it to find a card by his door. However, the person who put the card there was gone.   
Darien opened to card, and read it's contents. His eyes went wide, as if not believing what it said at first, then he rushed out the door, forgetting to lock it in the process.  
  
Darien ran nonstop to the park. He went straight to the fountain. There, he found Serena, waiting for him like that card said. He walked over to her quietly, but Serena had already spotted him.  
  
Serena invited Darien to sit down, and he complied, since he ran all the way over here. An uncomfortable silence approached them.  
Finally Serena decided to take matters into her own hands, since she invited Darien over here.  
"Darien, the reason I told you to come here is because I wanted to speak to you about something...I don't know how to explain it." Serena was afraid she would mess up, and ruin their friendship. That would be bad.  
She took a deep and continued. "I wanted to tell you my feelings towards you." She stopped, and looked at his reaction. There was none. His face was blank.  
"Go on." He urged her, the anxiousness killing him.  
"I...I love you. I 've loved you ever since the first time I met you." Serena blushed a little, since it is the first time she said those three words. "Oh, what happens if he doesn't love me?"  
Darien stared at her, mouth open, as if in shock. "Say something. Tell her you love her." His heart instructed. You know what they say, always follow your heart.  
"Serena, I love you too. Ever since you threw that awful test paper at me."  
Serena looked up at him. Now it was her turn to stare at him. She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Instead, she ran to him, and hugged him tight. "Oh, Darien..I'm so happy. You've made me so happy."  
"No," Darien smiled at he kissed her gently, "you've made me happy. This is the best gift I could ever receive. The gift of love."  
They hugged again, two lovers hugging as it soft snowflakes fell around them.  
****************  
Well, it's finished! I hope you've enjoyed, and please send me comments and suggestions, if you have any. See you soon!  
This story written and posted December, 2000.  
  



End file.
